


The Takedown

by BiancaBlue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fugitives, Trust, Vegebul, with extra cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaBlue/pseuds/BiancaBlue
Summary: They’re running out of time. The police are on their way up to the very roof they stand on. She should have never gone with a man like him. But he’s got an idea. Despite their difficult history, Bulma places her trust in Vegeta.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Takedown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song with a similar name.
> 
> This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

The wail of police sirens penetrated the air and ricocheted off of the skyscrapers while soft neon light bathed the city. Even from up above, the lights allowed for great visibility. Like a summer lightning storm at dusk, green and blue hues illuminated the sky and cast an eerie glow. 

As they stood on the rooftop, exposed to the chilly night air, Vegeta’s mind began to clear from its haze. The sprint up several floors left him panting and still on high alert. Bulma had hurriedly caught up from behind him and was just as out of breath. Flashes of red flickered onto the towering buildings surrounding them and he understood the severity of the situation.

They were cornered.

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair with a grumble. How could he make such a rookie mistake, running _up_ a skyscraper? He was not thinking logically. He hadn’t been for a while now. What the hell was wrong with him? When did he get so _weak_? He shot a glance at the woman, who was scampering over to the building’s ledge.

“Fuuuck!” she whined, her voice laced with anxiety. She looked down and saw the steep drop to the road below before choking on a gasp. “Vegeta, how are we supposed to get down? Oh, God… What are we going to do?” 

Vegeta was taken slightly aback. Was she panicking? She was the prodigy here. Not like he had any plan of his own, so he chose to state the obvious. “The police are climbing the stairs as we speak. We may be a hundred floors up, but that leaves us minutes before they get here.”

Bulma turned around and glared at him. “The only way off the roof is down the stairwell, and we both know that’s not an option,” she huffed.

“Well, think of something else!”

“Why can’t you come up with anything? I’m always the one coming up with the ideas! I may be a genius, but I’m stuck here.”

“I’m trying, dammit!” Exasperated, he turned and looked for something, _anything_ , that could get them out of this situation. It was his fault they were here in the first place. 

Bulma stood near the edge, looking down into the urban abyss with a distant expression. He knew she resented him in this very moment. She was way too good for him. He wasn’t the man she deserved. Had they started out differently, he could’ve made her his.

But he would do his best to prove himself to her.

His eyes scanned the building’s edge for some sort of idea. A cigarette butt, a fast food wrapper. His search suddenly felt trivial. Even a ladder would be useless if it couldn’t reach 1,200 feet to the ground. There really was no way out of this. Maybe they should just accept defeat and this whole charade would finally be over.

No.

He was not a coward. They _would_ get out of this mess. He was not going to screw over Bulma. Not again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a metal hook just over the edge of the roof by the corner. Initially, he hadn’t bothered to look beyond it due to the darkness. But now that his vision had adjusted to the city’s ambient lighting, he could see that something was attached. His eyes followed a long, sturdy cord that stretched diagonally from its harness on a decline all the way to a rooftop of another skyscraper several hundred feet away.

Hope burst from his chest and dumped unadulterated adrenaline right into his veins. This was a huge start, but not enough. There was no time to tightrope their way across the canyon, not to mention the certainty of death that entailed. Of course any way off the building would involve an element of danger, but this type of acrobatics was out of the question.

Bulma was still staring off into space as Vegeta expanded his search area. He needed something more to work with. If he could find an object that would allow them to ride down the cord quickly, then this could be their way out.

Sighing, Bulma pulled her arms into herself for a hug. She was at a loss. She, the genius, couldn’t figure out where to go from here. It wasn’t like she had her tools on hand. The clock was ticking and she was silently moping like a quitter. Where had she gone all wrong? She was a leader – one that people looked up to and followed. Yet as she watched the ant-like people on the streets below, reality set in. They were totally fucked.

Vegeta moved to scavenge the pile of construction equipment behind the rooftop door. As he dug through the heap, all he could think about was atoning for his behavior. Bulma was always fixing his problems and sorting his shit out. It was time he showed her that she could rely on him too. He was a man, not a child.

He saw a gleam under a piece of cardboard and lifted it to unveil a small, metallic structural pipe. Bingo. The final pieces of the puzzle had come together. His expression was impassive, but inside him a supernova was building. They were going to get out of here. Alive, hopefully. He wanted to explode, release all the tension he’d been harboring. Tell her how on top of the world he felt at this very second. The rush was all-consuming. But he couldn’t do that. He picked up his discovery and tried not to let his mask slip as he walked over to Bulma. She turned around as he approached, searching his face.

He firmly grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

Bulma’s thoughts traveled a mile a minute. Did she? He wasn’t a good man. He was peril on two legs. The way he was looking at her, though, made her feel something unfamiliar. Some type of emotion was brewing in the tempest of his eyes. She was never good at reading Vegeta, but it almost looked like he cared. That was impossible. He was a devious, scheming bastard. And yet she couldn’t stop the words that came out of her mouth.

“Of course.”

He grabbed her tighter and gave her shoulders a gentle shake. His voice was desperate, pleading.

“Hold on as tight as you can. I don’t care if you dig your nails into my back so hard that I bleed.” His eyes softened. “Just never let me go.”

Wordlessly, she nodded.

She climbed onto his chest and wrapped her arms around to his back. When she felt as secure as she could make herself feel, she rested her head against the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Vegeta picked up the metal rod from his feet and shifted his weight.

“Are you ready?” he murmured into her ear. He could feel her nod against his clammy skin.

This was it. It’s now or never. Steeling himself, he took a long, deep breath and blinked a few times. Then he began preparing for liftoff. One step, then two. He picked up speed as he got further into his running start. He could feel Bulma’s lithe hands grasp him harder. The metal rod was held out in front of him, one hand on each end and the countdown in his head reached five.

It was crazy that this woman had such an effect on him. Here he was, running from the cops, about to pull a stunt so idiotic that he wasn’t sure they would make it. He could admit he’s a selfish man. Everything he’d ever done up until this moment had been for himself. He dragged her into this forcibly, and yet she stuck with him. What he did to deserve this woman, he didn’t know. But what he did know was that she was now everything.

_Woman, I know you’ll take me down._

The wind whispered a hymn in his ears, but the drum of his heartbeat overpowered it. His breathing picked up and his vision began to blur. He was going on instinct alone now. Time to face the music.

_Four._

Bulma’s own heartbeat rabbited against Vegeta’s chest and she felt her harsh breaths escape through clenched teeth. Her nails sunk further into his back. She wouldn’t dare open her eyes. Doubt was beginning to seep back into her mind. Was it too late to turn back? It was suddenly hard to breathe.

_Three._

Adrenaline was his fuel and his body the rocket. His legs felt like they were tied to sandbags, yet he kept moving. His focus was straight ahead, not paying any mind to his surroundings. One goal. The edge of the rooftop drew nearer.

_Two._

She could only squeeze her eyes shut and pray that whatever came next wouldn’t be the end. Every millisecond that passed made her wonder when they would finally be off of the building. The anticipation felt like hours.

_One._

Vegeta’s foot reached the edge. No going back now. Initiating liftoff. His mind was suddenly filling with intrusive thoughts, trying to distract him from his goal. _Weak_ , it taunted. He didn’t care anymore. Shrugging the thought away, he passed the threshold and leapt into the air. The metal rod made contact with the cord and the two swayed from impact before leveling out. Their zipline increased speed and they sailed forward.

The wind became an opera in Vegeta’s ears, bellowing to the beat of their drums and the symphony of the sirens and car horns below. The city lights fanned out into their spotlight. Tempting as the scenery was to look at, he kept his eyes on the end of the line. They needed balance more than anything right now.

This was not something he had ever expected to do in his life. He’d been in gunfights, dealt with shady individuals on the regular, and all sorts of things he knew Bulma would hate him for. But flying through a city, life literally hanging by a thread, was not on the list. And all of it was really to appease some woman, wasn’t it? No use denying it any longer. Only she could make him do something so absurd. Silky blue strands grazed his cheeks and he remembered he wasn’t alone.

Pure panic was running through Bulma’s mind. She was too afraid to know if they were hurtling towards the ground or if she was right to trust him. After a few more seconds, she gave in to her curiosity and opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped with a gasp.

They were sailing. He actually did it. Her hair whipped all around her face as she tried to peek at the sight. Reflective glass on the skyscrapers shone with greens and blues and the city streets below radiated a brilliant gold. The twinkling of the lights was hypnotic. Her panic melted away and gave way to an odd sense of calmness and sound was tuned out completely. She wasn’t sure how she could put her fear away so easily, but maybe the man she was clinging onto for dear life had something to do with it. She turned her head to look at him. And _damn_.

...When did he get so _beautiful_? 

The soft blues highlighted the sharp angles of his face and made him look even more attractive than she believed possible. She always thought Vegeta was a looker, but up here, right now, he was ethereal. Otherworldly. There was no other way to describe him. To describe _this_. Cruising through the artificial stars with a spaceman. She couldn’t bring herself to look away. 

They flew through the air as time stood still.

\------

The landing was effortless. The end of the cord was hooked onto a concrete wall above the roof level, allowing them to gracefully drop from the zipline onto the rooftop just inches below their feet. Bulma released him upon landing and moved her tangled hair from her face. They were both panting from the exhilaration and looked out towards the skyscraper they had abandoned. 

The police cars still surrounded it, red lights flashing and sirens continuing to blare. But the silence dragged between the two of them. She shook her head slowly, mouth agape. They were going to be okay after all. Who knew Vegeta had tricks like these up his sleeve?

She glanced back over towards him. He looked different, but she couldn’t put a name to it. It was impossible to tell what was going on in his head right now. Hell, it was impossible to tell what was going on in her own. Lightning was striking her heart and piercing her soul-deep, rooting her to the spot and rendering her thoughts numb. It felt like everything had changed.

Vegeta looked into her eyes. He wanted to see what she was thinking. Did he meet her expectations? The urge to please her was foreign but not unpleasant. He was unacquainted with showing consideration for others, but perhaps it wasn’t as frivolous as he had previously thought. Right now, she was the only thing on his mind.

Bulma took one hard look at him, chest heaving. Nothing could stop the electrical surge coursing through her. She was helpless to his magnetic pull. Grabbing his form-fitting shirt, she yanked his face down to hers and slanted her mouth on his. Vegeta’s response was immediate and he reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her form and lifting her.

He pushed her up against the concrete wall and she dug her fingers in his hair. Bulma instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. She grinned against his lips and gasped when he started grinding against her. There was so much damn friction that sparks were flying. Oh, yes… She’d never let him go. 

They were higher than the building they stood on, with oxytocin and adrenaline pumping through their systems harder than any street drug could ever be. She writhed against him, craving more of his touch. Vegeta responded with a grunt and kept up his pace. The clothing barrier was incredibly annoying, and he really wanted to rid her of it. It was getting way too hot to keep it on any longer. He continued working her lips while he slowly moved a hand under her skintight suit.

Bulma moaned at the feel of his warm hand on her breast and frantically clawed at him harder. She was egging him on, and he couldn’t resist. It was too late to try. The supernova had already exploded. A brutal rock of her hips had him on another plane of existence.

Vegeta moved his mouth to her neck and started trailing kisses down lower. He needed something more. Needed to feel her–

They both froze at the sound of a yell in the far distance, but close enough to be a threat.

Shit.

Immediately untangling their limbs, they were dropped back onto Earth.

“Fuck, we need to get out of here,” Vegeta breathed. He grabbed Bulma’s forearm and they bolted down the stairwell. She struggled to gain her footing but managed to keep up after a few uneasy steps.

“We’re finishing what we started later, badman.”

He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his cheeks. _Gladly_.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so prepared to write smut there. Damn interruptions! Maybe next time!


End file.
